


I won't let you go

by PuddingTyan



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuddingTyan/pseuds/PuddingTyan
Summary: Modern AU where Julian and Geralt live their happy lives near the ocean
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 20





	I won't let you go

**Author's Note:**

> It's just something sweet and nice. No angst.

The stifling July air stood on the ocean. The sunset is accompanied by a cry of restless gulls. With each surf, water hits the sandy shore becoming white foam. Geralt is sitting on the terrace, looking at the whole picture. When the sun almost disappeared over the horizon, Julian climbed the stairs to the terrace. He sat next to Geralt and briefly touched his hand. Geralt took a deep look in blue eyes of his Julian. Looking at them he remembered everything. Geralt remembered how in one crowded bar he met musician named Julian, how he fell in love with him, how he lost him, how he suffered without Julian in his life, how he cried about things he foolishly said, how he met him again, how he returned Julian. After all this long story Geralt sweared to never lose Julian, to never let him go, to never leave him. Now when he takes a look on his love he feels himself so damn good, so comfortable. Geralt knows that it must be this way, Julian must be with him, right now they must sit on this beautiful terrace and watch how sun goes down.   
"May I sing something to you, Geralt?" Soft familiar voice interrupted Geralt's thoughts.   
"Yeah, I would love to hear you singing." Said Geralt as soft as possible.  
"Great, I'll be right back!" Julian ran into the house for a guitar. When he was back he took his sit near Geralt, tuned the guitar and sang.

"Awake awake you children bold  
Take hold of all your books and fold  
The corners, they warned us  
A storm is coming on  
What do you mean you’ve lost  
Your scarlet welly boots, do y’know what they cost?  
Wear a raincoat or it’ll soak you to the bone"

Seemed like whole world stopped. Even gulls stopped cry. Every sound that left were the sound of the surf and the sound of Julian's singing and playing guitar. The last rays of the sun illuminated the dark hair of Julian and his blue clean eyes. He continued.

"What's it like, the children ask?  
It’s just like falling snow, I am above you,  
And I love you, don’t you know  
That I’ll be with you all along, as long as you are kind  
To those who are not strong and cannot find their scarlet welly boots"

Geralt listened. He listened to every word sung by Julian, to every chord he played. Those magnificent singing and playing swallowed whole Geralt's thoughts. He didn't even move.

"Cos when it’s cold  
I’ll wrap my scarf around you  
And when it’s hard  
I’ll place your head into my hands  
And when you scream that it’s not fair,  
It’s like I’ve gone off to the coast  
Left you behind just standing there  
Pretending not to see your ghost  
If only you could hear my voice  
But you are screaming far to loud to hear me swear  
Just because I left doesn’t mean that I’m not still there"

Last chord. Julian put away the guitar and asked. "So...what do you think, Geralt?"

Geralt didn't answer on this question. He put his hand on Julian's cheek and pressed his lips against Julian's. Their lips merged into a tender kiss full of love and passions. 

"I love you, Julian, do you hear it? You are the most important thing to me. I'll never lose you again, I promise. Do you hear me? Never again"  
"I know, Geralt, I know"

The sun was completely hidden behind the horizon. They don't know how long they are sitting silently on this terrace, looking at each other. And it doesn’t matter. They are simply happy and they are simply in love.


End file.
